


'All I want is someone, almost anyone cuddled up with me.'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner has a heart, Again, But of course he can't see that, Everyone Is Poly Because Criminal Minds, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literally everyone loves Spencer, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Sensory Overload, Sleepy Cuddles, Spencer Reid is terrible at taking care of himself, Spencer Reid loves cuddles, Spencer gets shot, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, but wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Emily gently nudged him so he was laying on the chair. Despite being dead tired, Spencer still found the energy to reach up and make grabby hands for Emily's warmth."I don't think he's gonna make it to the hotel Hotch." Emily chuckled. "I think our Spence is a cuddlewhore."Or, Multiple times Spencer curled up with someone on his team.





	1. "You're warm."

**Author's Note:**

> This is Polyamous!team but it isn't explicit. If you want to look at it as they're all dating then you can, but it can be seen as platonic too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reid, when was the last time you slept?" Hotch asked concernedly. 
> 
> "Sleep?" Spencer mumbled, and Hotch felt worry curl in his chest. 

It's hardly news to hear that Spencer Reid didn't take care of himself when there was work. 

It seemed that on a case the young man ran purely on adrenaline and sheer force of will. So his crash after the case was solved didn't take anyone by surprise. Hotch was honestly impressed by the way Reid held out over the course of the week. 

"I'm gonna pass out in the middle of the hallway." Spencer mumbled, his brown eyes blinking slowly, head drooping. 

Hotch quickly latched onto the younger man's arm, keeping him from dropping to the floor right there in the police precinct. 

"Reid, when was the last time you slept?" Hotch asked concernedly. 

"Sleep?" Spencer mumbled, and Hotch felt worry curl in his chest. 

"Okay. Okay, I'll call Morgan and I'll have him take you back to the hotel. We can't have you boarding the jet if you can hardly walk." 

Spencer leaned heavily against Hotch with a sigh. "You're warm." 

Hotch felt his face flush and couldn't stop the unconscious protective arm that wrapped around the thin man's shoulders. 

They made their way to the conference room slowly and Hotch sighed in relief when the only person in there was Printess. She was cleaning up the evidence board that Reid was just frantically scribbling over only three hours ago. 

"Hey Hotch-woah, is he okay?" She walked over immediately, dropping what she was doing and taking some of Spencer's weight.  Reid whined lowly when he was removed from Hotch's warm side, but immediately latched onto Emily. 

"He just hasn't slept." Hotch answered, pushing away the urge to cup the young man's cheek, straightening his suit instead.

"I was planning on asking Morgan to take him to the hotel so he could catch a nap before we leave." 

Emily gently nudged him so he was laying on the chair. Despite being dead tired, Spencer still found the energy to reach up and make grabby hands for Emily's warmth. 

"I don't think he's gonna make it to the hotel Hotch." Emily chuckled. "I think our Spence is a cuddlewhore." 

Hotch tilted his head as he watched his agent curl around Printress in the armchair and fought back a smile. 

"He's like a lanky teddy bear." Emily cooed, threading a hand through Reid's curly locks. Reid made a sound of pleasure and leaned into her hand and this time Hotch couldn't fight back his fond smile. 


	2. 'Shh, it was just a bad dream.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No-" he muttered, his fingers twitching, causing his pen to fall to the floor. "I don't-no, please."
> 
> It was a horrid sound. The high whine that only someone who felt desperate and completely helpless could make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really cuddling per say, but I love the idea of JJ comforting Spencer from a nightmare so I just had to.

JJ usually wasn't one to stay after and work on paper work, but she's found that recently a lot of it's been piling up in her desk. She had to do it at some point, and with the way they were getting called to cases JJ wasn't sure she'd even be in state tomorrow. 

Spencer seemed to have the same idea as her, but it felt weird to work in her office while he was down here all alone. She parked herself on Morgan's desk and they shared each other's company. The only sound in the quiet room were the rustling of papers and quick scribbling of pens. 

JJ didn't notice at first when Spencer's progress slowed and then stopped but when she got up to refill her coffee cup she saw him. He was laying across his desk over his half finished papers, his pen hanging loosely in his fingers. He was snoring lightly, his breathing slow and deep with his back rising and falling slowly. 

JJ paused and smiled before going to get her coffee. She was glad that Spencer was finally getting some rest. He confessed to her that sometimes his brain wouldn't let him sleep, and so he was forced to work himself into exhaustion and that sometimes when he was able to get to sleep, he was woken by a nightmare. 

JJ had just finished pouring her cup, and was about to pour one for Spencer when she heard soft whimpers from behind her. 

She turned immediately, placing her cup on the counter and hurrying over to Spencer's desk. His previously calm and peaceful expression was now rippled with stress. His brow was furrowed and his jaw tense. 

"No-" he muttered, his fingers twitching, causing his pen to fall to the floor. "I don't-no,  _please_."

It was a horrid sound. The high whine that only someone who felt desperate and completely helpless could make. 

JJ flinched and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. "Spence?" 

Spencer immediately jolted awake and JJ jumped back. "Spencer, it's just me." JJ reassured, holding out her hands as if she was Calming a skittish animal. Spencer's hazy gaze cleared and tears filled his eyes almost instantly. 

JJ rushed to envelop him in a hug and she felt wiry arms curl around her. The thin man shook with hardly contained sobs and JJ felt her heart squeeze. 

"Shh, it was just a bad dream," She said rocking him back and forth slightly. "Just a dream, okay? None of it was real." 

She held him until his sobs petered out to sniffles and long after until he was calm. 


	3. 'You are coming over to my house right now, and we are having a sleepover.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my goodness." She cried. Spencer was leaning heavily against Derek and favoring right side. "I can't believe-" 
> 
> She was all fluttering hands and worried eyes, anxious about even getting too close and Spencer didn't like that. 

If there was one person who loved cuddles more than Reid, it was Garcia. Which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. 

  The woman adored hugs and kisses on the cheek and holding hands with the people she cared most about. The one who usually indulged her was Morgan. 

He was always slinging an arm around her shoulder or linking their arms together or absently brushing her hair behind her ear. 

So it was surprising that after one of their toughest cases, Spencer was the the one holding Garcia. 

It was a hard one. 

And not even in the solving of it. Reid had gotten shot, again. Everyone on the team was visibly upset about it because it shouldn't have happened. 

Morgan stuck himself as close to Spencer as possible, glaring at anyone who dared tell him to move. Hotch kept his eyes on Spencer, discretely taking some of his paperwork that had been recently piling up. JJ held his hand when they all boarded the plane, and kept holding it until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep Rossi gently laid his jacket over him with permission from Emily who was sitting guard next to him. 

The only one who wasn't able to dote on him was the one who needed it most. 

Garcia. 

As soon as they were back at the BAU, Penelope knew. She was waiting at the elevator for them, wringing her hands together anxiously. Immediately once it was open she checked them all over and left Spencer for last. 

"Oh my goodness." She cried. Spencer was leaning heavily against Derek and favoring right side. "I can't believe-" 

She was all fluttering hands and worried eyes, anxious about even getting too close and Spencer didn't like that. 

He gently pulled away from Morgan and raised arms out to Penelope. She paused for the briefest of moments before wrapping her arms around him. 

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." She whispered into Reid's shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She huffed. She pulled away and hit him on the arm.

"Ow." Spencer winced and she quickly went back to hugging him. 

"You are coming to my house right now and we are having a sleepover." She demanded, attempting to make herself sound furious. Spencer and Morgan weren't fooled, they could see the tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah baby girl, we are." Derek said slipping his hand into hers and Spencer went back to leaning on him. He didn't want to acknowledge just how close to losing him they were but his weight leaning on him made that anxious shiver in his chest ease.   "Let's go then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I adore Garcia? Cause I do.


	4. "do you want the tie and vest off?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spencer?" He rose from his seat and stepped around the desk. "What's wrong?" 
> 
> "Too loud." He whimpered, flinching at the sound of his own voice. 

Ever since Reid got his hair cut everyone  has had a small obsession with it. Running their hands through it, fluffing it, one time Garcia even put a bunch of tiny multicolored bows in it. And their obsession only grew once they realized how much Reid loved it. 

Morgan ran his hands through Reid's hair to relax him when he was stressed, Emily would tug on the ends of it to annoy him and Rossi would ruffle it whenever Reid made him think of his late son. 

A lot of things that Spencer did made Rossi think of James.  

They both had an inquisitive nature and an adoration for books that could rival Rossi's fine wine collection. They both had huge brown eyes that when used the right way could bend Dave to their will. 

So when Spencer came into his office with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip, Rossi's parental protective feeling flared up. 

"Spencer?" He rose from his seat and stepped around the desk. "What's wrong?" 

"Too loud." He whimpered, flinching at the sound of his own voice. 

Rossi paused. He could see it now that he was looking. The fidgeting fingers, the blinking eyes and the quick breathing were all signs that Reid was suffering from sensory overload. 

Rossi quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out the pair of headphones and blanket he kept there. He had put it there the first time Spencer had sensory issues at work. It was scary for the whole team, not knowing what was going on with their youngest and him not being able to articulate what he needed made it a long episode for all of them. 

The next day, Spencer came in wearing some earplugs and one of Garcia's soft sweaters and explained. 

"Sometimes I suffer from sensory overload. It's the downside to having an eidetic memory." Spencer said with a small smile in Rossi's direction. David didn't smile back, remembering Reid's pained whimpers and shaking hands.

  "Do you get these attacks frequently?" Hotch asked, ever the proactive leader. 

Spencer's brow wrinkled. "Not really. Sometimes I guess I just push too hard and-well it happens." 

"What helps?" 

"Ear plugs or headphones for the auditory problems," Spencer gestured to his ears. "soft blankets or sweaters for the tactile issue and just darker rooms in general."

  As soon as Dave got off work, he went to buy some noise cancelling headphones and the softest blanket he could find. Money wasn't an issue as long as his friend was okay. Unbeknowst to him, the rest of his teammates had the same exact idea.

  "Do you want the tie and vest off?" Rossi whispered. 

Spencer mumbled a yes, gently tugging at the offending garments. David carefully helped him undo his tie and unbutton his vest. Rossi wrapped the blanket over him and placed the headphones over his ears.  Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and the tension drained out of this body in one single deep sigh. 

Rossi gently guided him to the armchair and turned of his lamp. He had turned to leave when he heard Spencer's soft voice. 

"Thank you." 

Rossi smiled. "There's nothing to thank me for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sensory overload sucks.


	5. 'Stay?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a genius, Spencer was a real idiot. 

"Alright there pretty boy, let's get you back to the jet so you can finally sleep." Morgan chuckled fondly, gently nudging Reid towards the exit of the police station and out to his car. 

Again, Spencer had been chugging along on this case, his mind buzzing at a million miles per hour just to crack the code the unsub left them. It spoke volumes when Spencer hardly protested and just allowed himself to be taken out of the station. 

At least this time Morgan made sure that his pretty boy had at least napped whenever possible but it was hard to convince Reid to switch off his brain for his health. 

For a genius, Spencer was a real idiot. 

There have been many a time when Derek's walked in on JJ or Hotch trying to explain that his brain was of no use to them when he was sleep deprived but it must not've sunk in yet. 

The ride to the airport was comfortable. Since it was chilly outside, Morgan put on the heat on. He knew that Reid got cold easily and once Reid got cold it was only a matter of time before he got sick as well. Morgan also turned on a little classical music. It wasn't his usual music choice but he didn't want the kid to be kept awake by him blasting the hits of today. 

Before long, they were at the airport and Morgan was helping get Reid to the jet. 

Thankfully, he wasn't completely dead to the world yet, otherwise that walk would be incredibly annoying for the both of them. 

"Alright kid, let's get you some sleep huh?" Morgan asked the man who was curled into his side. Spencer mumbled something that sounded close enough to an okay for Derek to gently scoop him up and lay him across the couch. 

Reid hardly protested when he was lifted but as Morgan moved away to grab a blanket, a hand on his shirt stopped him. 

"Stay?" Spencer asked, looking up at him with such big and beautiful puppy dog eyes that there was no way in hell Morgan could ever say no. 

"Yeah, baby boy." Morgan said softly. He sat down next to Spencer and patted the thigh closest to his head. "Lay your head in my lap and try to get some rest." 

Spencer eagerly curled against Morgan like a house cat and Morgan couldn't help but relish the feeling of adoration and happiness that only being close to Spencer Reid created. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue this with some of the other agents, like Tara and Luke cause I wouldn't mind it.


	6. 'There's only one bed.'

"There's only one bed."

 Luke looked up at Spencer, who was standing in the middle of their shared hotel room staring at their bed. 

"Uh, yeah. I can see that." Luke chuckled and Spencer turned to look at him. "Do you want to change first or should I?"

Reid blinked as if he couldn't wrap his mind around something and did a cute little turn around to look at the bed again. 

Luke placed his bag against the wall by the tv and stretched. It had been a long day and an even longer one was ahead of them tomorrow, so when Spencer didn't answer Luke shrugged. 

"I'll change and shower first. Don't worry, I'll be quick." 

Spencer watched him grab his stuff and shut himself into the bathroom with a click.

  Reid wasn't worried about not getting a chance to shower. He glanced back at the bed with a sigh. He's been through some awkward moments before, sharing a room with Hotch is no joke, but Luke is new.

Spencer's honestly surprised that he was so cool with it, with his clear alpha personality and catholic school upbringing, Spencer was sure he'd be at least uncomfortable. 

Reid decided not to worry over it and just toed his shoes off and leaned back to rest until Luke came out. 

...

Luke came out of the bathroom rubbing his half dried hair with a towel, expecting Spencer to rush past him, wanting to get ready. He paused at the sight that greeted him. 

Spencer was curled up on the bed with his work clothes still on snoring softly. Luke watched him for a moment, mesmerized at the sight of his chest rising and falling before shaking himself out of his daze. 

He threw the towel to the side and went to the closet to pull out the blanket that was sitting on the shelf. Luke unfolded it and laid it over Spencer carefully. 

He had a soft spot for the younger man that he knew was obvious to everyone except for the man in question. 

He wasn't going to lie. He was slighty excited when he knew there was only one bed but not for any explicit reason, Luke just wanted to be closer to the man. 

Luke settled onto the bed, careful not to touch Reid too much. But to Luke's surprise Spencer turned over and scooted closer to him, not away. 

A warmth settled in Luke's chest and he wrapped a gentle arm around the smaller male before closing his eyes to get some rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so super short but the next one should be a little bit longer


End file.
